The Anniversary: A Samantha and Nellie Story
by Temo
Summary: Samantha, Nellie and their sisters and brother plan a surprise party for Cornelia and Gard.


_A/N: This is something I wrote about a year ago. I was organizing some fanfic and came across it and thought I'd put it out there and see if anyone is interested. I'm not sure where I'm going with it. (I made Bridget and Jenny a little younger than they should be, but not by much.)_

**The Anniversary: A Samantha and Nellie Story. **

**New York City, 1915.**

Nell O'Malley rushed up the subway stairs, warm air and daylight engulfed her at the top. She was late, but knowing her sisters she wouldn't be the last one to arrive at Schwann's Ice Cream Parlor. She caught her reflection in a storefront window. She looked hopelessly like a schoolmarm. Of course she was a schoolmarm, but her sisters teased. Nell released her bun and bundled her shawl into her satchel. "Well, it could be worse, I suppose."

She noticed Beau first. He was always hard to miss. "Nellie, Nellie we're over here!" He ran across the parlor and grabbed her hand in case some how she hadn't understood. Jenny was still in her school uniform, the same one Sam had worn so long ago. She shook her head at Nell and Nell nodded in agreement. Rosemary quietly came over and hugged Nell tightly.

"I missed you Nellie." The 7 year old said solemnly.

"Oh Rosie…I'll be home tomorrow, just like always."

"Why can't you live at home anymore?"

Jenny buried her head in her menu. She was tired of this discussion, and no happier about the outcome than the little ones. "It's too far to travel everyday Rosie. Brooklyn is over an hour away by train."

"But Daddy or Alfred could drive you! It doesn't take as long that way."

"She's an Independent Woman." Beau interjected. "That's what Ma says."

Nell just didn't see it that way. At 20 she lived in a female boarding house Monday night through Friday morning. But the only way her parents would permit this was if she agreed to come home every Friday and stay though Monday morning. Nell wondered if Grandmary was more responsible for this than Aunt Cornelia, now that she lived with them, Uncle Guard seemed more under her influence everyday. She could have insisted. She was an adult and though she loved her family, she was making a fair living. But the boarding house was in a good neighborhood, one she couldn't afford on her own. And she met so many interesting girls, doing all sorts of exciting things. Nellie was just a school teacher in an Irish Immigrant school, with overprotective parents.

"Have you heard from Bridget?" She asked Jenny.

Jenny looked up and nodded. "There was a letter in the post just before we left, she plans on taking the 2 pm instead of the 4:15…but you know Bridget."

"Late to her own funeral!" Beau announced.

"Beau, could you go keep watch please?"

"Me too!" Rosie followed her brother to the front doors.

"And Samantha?" Nell asked.

"She should be here soon. Grandmary dragged her off to some silly tea." Jenny sighed.

"How did that go over?"

"It wasn't pretty, but Sam didn't want to cause a stir so she gave in easily enough."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Sam threatens to move into the Boarding House with you 3 times a week. Twice a week I'd like to join her. Grandmary is unbearable, Nellie, ever since she lost Grandpere…"

"Jenny, be kind."

"I am, but I can't wait to go off to Emma Willard School next year with Bridget."

"So it's definite then? I didn't realize."

Jenny smiled shyly. "I wanted to tell you right away, but M…Aunt Cornelia said it could wait till the week-end. So act surprised tomorrow."

"You can call her Mother, Jenny, I don't mind."

Jenny bit her lip. "Do you mind about Willard?"

"No, not really, I know that Bridget loves it there. Samantha did too. I just wish it wasn't so far away. And there are perfectly good finishing academies in New York City."

"But Mother and Samantha and Agnes and Agatha all went to Willard, and Grandmother too." Jenny insisted. "We can't all be rebels like you."

"Sam, Sam! Over here." Beau exclaimed.

"Hello Beau, keep an eye out for Bridget won't you?" Samantha ruffled her little brother's hair, before joining Nell and Jenny. "Oh, you two don't have any idea how lucky you are…that tea was such a bore." Sam gave each girl a quick kiss before taking a seat next to Nellie. "So Jenny, did you give her your news?"

"Yes, how ever did you escape Grandmary?" Jenny asked.

"Oh it took some doing, believe you me. I told her I was needed at home to help with the children, and then just when she got out of the car, I "suddenly" remembered something I needed to get for Aunt Cornelia."

"You're certain Grandmary couldn't help us plan the party." Nell asked.

"Yes" both her sisters answered.

"Oh, Nell she's absolutely dreadful, worse than she ever was when we were girls."

"I don't know."

"You only spend two days a week with her. We aren't that lucky. She's always criticizing Aunt Cornelia and Uncle Gard's parenting. She insists that Beau is spoiled, and that Rosie will be a wallflower. She thinks you are far too independent, and that I'm too frivolous, Jenny's too bookish and Bridget too bold. If she's not picking on one of us, Alfred drives too fast and Gertrude's meals are too heavy. She's furious that Bridget didn't come out last year. Even though Aunt Cornelia has explained over and over again that it's acceptable to do it as late as 17 and Uncle Gard has too many young suitors to deal with already."

Nell blushed and Sam and Jenny smiled. "They aren't all mine!" Nell protested.

"Oh, no almost a 3rd of them are mine!" Sam teased.

Nell wasn't a social butterfly, but found herself the center of two different courtships her debutante year and another one closely after that. She was currently seeing Malcolm Fitzgerald, an intern at Uncle Guard's law firm. His family emigrated shortly before the O'Malley's, his mother worked as a maid for one of Gard's partners, who was impressed with how bright the boy was and paid for his education. Nellie was fond of Mac, but nothing like Sam and Edward Ryland. Those two were only months away from an engagement. Edward was finishing his fourth year of medical school. And he had been Samantha's exclusive suitor for the same amount of time.

"Bridget, Bridget!!!" Beau called.

"She's here!"

Bridget's long red braid hung down her back, she embraced Rosemary, and ruffled Beau's hair…the traditional family greeting. "Oh well, that was fun…" She collapsed with her luggage. "I need an egg cream and I need it now."

"I'll get the waiter." Beau offered eagerly.

"Beau sit, we don't have much time left." Nell insisted. She pulled her tablet out. "Okay, Samantha were you able to get the hall?"

"Yes, Saturday the 10th from 4 -10 pm." Samantha pulled out her receipt. "And this is the mock up for the invitations. Beau please don't touch them with those hands!"

"Oh, they're wonderful. Did you design them Jenny?" Bridget asked.

Jenny only nodded, but her cheeks brightened. "And they'll go out by Monday?"

"Yes. Is the caterer arranged?"

"Yes Donohoe's gave me a sample menu. I hope Grandmary approves."

"Little chance of that Nell." Bridget interjected.

"Not you too?" Nell fussed. She was quite concerned about Grandmary, and wished the family could be a little more understanding.

"I've spoken to Miss Stewart, she recommended the Brandise Chamber for the music. Mother quite enjoyed them last spring." Jenny added.

"They are good." Nell looked at her list with confusion. "This can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Samantha asked.

"That's the whole list…except the gift of course."

"Nell, why are you surprised? Your efficiency was bound to rub off on us eventually."

"How is the portrait coming anyway?" Bridget asked.

"You need to sit for him again this week-end. The rest is almost done."

"Heavens, I had to catch an early train for a five minute meeting? Next time I'll leave it up to you. Can I order my egg cream now Nell?"

"I'd better get you two home. Beau go wash up, please." Jenny stood and looked at Bridget. "You realize you have another 2 hours before you'll be able to be picked up at the station."

"Oh bother, this cloak and dagger stuff isn't all it's cracked up to be." Bridget sighed.

"Not to worry, Brightie, Alfred's coming to collect me. We'll stop by Bloomingdales before we go home, and I'll tell them we picked you up at the station on my way back from my errands."

"Such a tangled web we weave…"

"Once we practice to deceive." Jenny ended the verse with a smile. "I might remind you Nell, a surprise party was your idea…"

"True enough. Bye Rosie, I'll be home tomorrow."

* * *

Samantha and Bridget walked along the jewelry counter. They had tried to get Nell to join them, but she wanted to get back before dark, as the meeting was so short.

"My marks are good…except for needlework. I simply loathe needlework. Of course that's all Grandmary will care about." Bridget lamented.

"She's all talk Bridget, you know that." Samantha assured her. "Uncle Gard and Aunt Cornelia only care that you do your best."

"I'm not worried about them…I'm head of my class in Rhetoric and History. The top three for Literature and Latin. And not too far behind that in Mathematics and French and Art. It's only Home Sciences where I lag."

"Why that's wonderful Brightie! They'll be so proud."

Bridget smiled softly. "Why can't Grandmary be proud?"

"She is…really she is."

"Doesn't she realize we all miss him?"

Samantha stopped, surprised by the tremble in Bridget's voice. "Of course she does. You don't remember her before…you couldn't I suppose. She's was like this before they married. It's just her way."

"I miss the Grandmary I used to have almost as much as Grandpere. Do you think…do you think if I talk to Mother privately, that we won't have to discuss my marks at dinner?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Samantha hesitated…Grandmary tended to ask if information wasn't presented to her. "It's worth a try."

"I used to look forward to home weekends…but now…"

* * *

Jenny was practicing her scales in the parlor. Rosie was curled up on a window seat reading Little Women…well trying to. She was a bit young for a book of that length, but she knew the story practically by heart. Beau had his tin soldiers spread out in a corner. "Jenny, play something else…something fun!" He bellowed.

"She certainly will not young man. She has another 10 minutes on her scales, before she begins practicing in earnest." None of them had noticed Grandmary's entrance. "Why your mother allows you to flit about on a school night…"

"It wasn't night time Grandmary…it was in the afternoon still…and Mama made us get our homework done before we could go." Beau argued.

"Jennifer, return to your scales at once." Jenny turned back and began again. "You young man can apologize for your impertinence."

"I wasn't being impertininint" Beau struggled with the word.

"Impertinent." Rosie supplied.

"Who's being impertinent now?" Gard asked as he entered the fray.

"Your son…as if you had to ask."

"Jenny, that's enough for now, you may practice after supper. Take Rosie and Beau to get washed."

"But Brightie's home tonight…" Beau protested on Jenny's behalf. "They'll want to visit.." Jenny wanted to kick him. She was going to pull him aside and mention that later, away from Grandmary's hearing.

"Perhaps she should have considered that, before running out to the ice cream parlor." Grandmary said sharply.

"Come along Beau." Jenny hissed. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the stairs.

"What'd I do? Don't be mad Jenny, I was helping."

The front door opened and Samantha called out. "Look who I found!"

Jenny shook her head slowly, and Samantha sighed. Uncle Gard walked into the hall.

"Bridget, was your train early?"

"A bit." She ran into his arms and kissed him. "I've missed you Daddy."

Grandmary appeared behind him.

"Hello Grandmary." Bridget did a quick curtsey. "I hope you're well."

"At least one of you still has manners." Grandmary harrumphed. "Good evening Bridget."

"Good evening Uncle Gard, Grandmary." Samantha added…in case the jab was meant for her. "Since we were out, I asked Alfred to drop by the station, and Bridget's train had just arrived."

"How fortuitous." Uncle Gard raised an eyebrow. Samantha suddenly knew there was something wrong with their cover story, though she didn't know what.

"Gardner, I thought you said the 4:10 was delayed in Albany?" Aunt Cornelia called. "Oh there's my girl."

"I was misinformed apparently." He answered as Cornelia hugged Bridget.

"Well what a happy accident. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Run along and freshen up."

Cornelia gave a knowing look to Gard. The children had been behaving oddly all day. Every single one of them, and now Bridget home, when last they heard her train wouldn't arrive until 8 or so this evening. Gardner had even considered driving up to get her, rather than risk her being stuck in Albany overnight.

"Samantha?" Cornelia called. "Should we set a place for Nell by any chance?"

Samantha froze on the spot. "N…no Aunt Cornelia."

"If you're sure."


End file.
